csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Game of Clubs/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: C.O.D. is blunt force trauma. She has a patterned abrasion on her neck and a contusion on the back of her head that looks like it could be from a fall. Greg Sanders: The pattern of the abrasion on her neck is consistent with the golf club we found at the crime scene. Al Robbins: From the angle of the blow, I can estimate the killer's height being between 5'10" and 6'1" I also noticed she is missing a fingernail. Greg Sanders: Probably broke while she was Fighting Off her attacker. Al Robbins: We have a positive ID. Lucy Wilson, 19 years old. Greg Sanders: We know she worked primarily in the prize booth. Let's talk to the guy who was on shift with her. Examine Broken Plastic Nick Stokes: This is a Latch. Nice work. Looks like it was broken off the case that held the golden golf club. Nick Stokes: Let's see what else we can find on this latch. Analyze Latch David Hodges: There's a slight trace in the grooves where it was broken. I found propylene glycol, vegetable glycerin and nicotine. Greg Sanders: Nicotine juice. The killer must use electronic cigarettes. Any DNA? David Hodges: No DNA. Greg Sanders: Eddie works in the prize booth. Let's ask him if he knows anything about the broken latch and see if he uses Electronic Cigarettes. Analyze Shovel Greg Sanders: I didn't find Blood on the shovel, but it belongs to the groundskeeper, Robert Marcuzzi, a registered sex offender. Morgan Brody: Maybe hetried to rape her and she fought back. Greg Sanders: And he was about to bury her, but he got interrupted. Morgan Brody: We need to talk to Mr. Marcuzzi. Analyze Gift Box With Panties Henry Andrews: There was no match in CODIS for the DNA on the very tiny panties. But I can tell you that there was only one contributor. Henry Andrews: I did find two sets of Prints on the box. One belongs to Eddie Willis and the other to Kristen Garett. Henry Andrews: I wouldn't mind getting a gift box with pantioes sent to me once in a while. Analyze Fingernail in Flowers David Hodges: DNA from the fingernail is a match to the Victim. Morgan Brody: Must have broken it off during the Struggle. Henry Andrews''I found Red Fibers in the fingernail that are a cotton and synthetic blend. ''Morgan Brody: She got a piece of the killer's clothes. The Kller is wearing red. We are very close. Examine Golden Golf Club Julie Finlay: The DNA on the Clubface was a match to the victim and there were no other contributors. So this is the Murder Weapon. Julie Finlay: There are no prints on it. Maybe Hodges can find some trace. Examine Putter Clubface David Hodges: I found traces of ethyl alcohol, isopropanol and polyacrilic acid. Morgan Brody: Hnad Sanitizer. There were no prints on the Gof Club, so the killer must have wiped it clean with the hand sanitizer. David Hodges: That would take quite a large amount of hand sanitizer. Morgan Brody: Right. So whoever did this mist have traces of hand sanitizer on them. Or at least smell like it. David Hodges: Did I hear that this golden golf club is worth one million tickets? Morgan Brody: Apparently it is, which is why they lock it up behind the prize booth. David Hodges: Oh to win a million tickets at an arcade would be a dream come true. Morgan Brody: Take it easy pinball wizard. Examine Trash Bin Greg Sanders: This is the same Hand Sanitizer used to clean off the Murder Weapon. The killer must have tossed it in the trash. Let's ask the boss who has access to this area. Examine Note Julie Finlay: After you removed the dirt, the message was easy to decipher. "Meet me at the windmill after closing. -Danny" and she ends up dead. Julie Finlay: Turns out, there's a Daniel Frasier that just started working at hte Arcade Center. We should bring him in. Examine Ripped Photo Morgan Brody: Nice work putting the Picture back together. That's definitely Lucy, with a couple of employees, but who ripped this up? Morgan Brody: Let's see if we can get a Print off this photo so we can get a better picture of who tore it to pieces. Examine Photo Booth Picture Morgan Brody: Lucy's prints are the only ones wefound, so she ripped it up. It's Kristen and Daniel in the picture with her, let's talk to them. Examine Stuffed Animal Greg Sanders: Not the usual contents found in a plush toy. I found three small Keys, the kind used to open cash registers or change machines. Morgan Brody: So someone hid them in the stuffed unicorn. I believe this unicorn belongs in the prize booth. Lucy worked in the prize booth.Greg Sanders: Maybe someone was fleecing the arcade and Lucy found out. Morgan Brody: Or it was Lucy who hid the keys. Greg Sanders: Either way, we need to find out what other shady things were going on in the Arcade. Examine Laser Tag Guns Greg Sanders: Good job finding that Army Dog Tag. It belongs to Thomas Willis, that's Eddie's father. Greg Sanders: Looks like Eddie chewed on it a lot. Must have veen a nervous habit. Greg Sandres: Hodges found trace of DNA from the victim on it. Why would Lucy's DNA be on Eddie's father's dog tag? Let's ask Eddie. Examine Rag David Hodges: I found hand sanitizer, the victim's Blood DNA and traces of mycorrhiza, vermicompost, kelp, humus, not the kind you eat, and SAP. Morgan Brody: SAP? David Hodges: S.A.P. Super Absorbent Polymers. It's a kind of soil used mainly in Vegas because it reduces the need to water by about 50%. Morgan Brody: So the Killer must have come in contact with the SAP soil before he wiped down the Murder Weapon. Examine Torn Paper Julie Finlay: Great job putting this note together! It's a warning from Marcus to Lucy. Says he will fire her if she doesn't get her act together. Morgan Brody: Maybe Marcus got pushed too far. Julie Finlay: It could be. He was pertty angry. Let's see what he has to say about it. Examine Fanny Pack Greg Sanders: Prints belong to Robert Marcuzzi. What's he doing with this secret stash of bills? Category:Transcripts